1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for securing equipment to a vehicle chassis. Specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for attaching lifting equipment and hoists that utilize hydraulic cylinders to a truck chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoists and lifts mounted to the frames of vehicles are well known in the art. Also well known are methods and apparatuses for attaching hydraulic cylinders associated with hoists, lifts and the like to a truck frame. Stub shaft pins and bent shafts are typically disposed within corresponding apertures in a pair of vertical plates, the vertical plates being welded to downward-depending mounting plates that hang over a vehicle chassis. Hydraulic-cylinders are then attached to the pins and are retained with a cap. The shaft is bent, usually in a vee, to provide sufficient clearance for a drive shaft and other related vehicle components. In this common arrangement, the pins are subject to single shear. Replacement of one or both pins is labor intensive and requires torching, cutting and re-welding the entire apparatus to the chassis. The shaft may be replaced, but it typically does not wear at the same rate as the pins and may not actually need replacement at the same time. Therefore, replacement of this shaft either occurs before it is necessary or requires a separate set of tasks. In both cases representing inefficiency. Further, the “V” shape of the shaft creates a weak area in the shaft.
A need exists for an improved apparatus that permits more economical and convenient replacement of one or both stub shaft pins, without resort to welding, torching or cutting.
A further need exists for an improved apparatus that reduces cantilever bending; a further need exists to remove the weakness inherent in a bent shaft.
Yet a further need exists for an improved apparatus that provides an aspect that protects hydraulic hoses.
Finally, a need exists for an improved apparatus that allows simple replacement and securing of one shaft.